


Breakfast Time

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Anniversary, Aprons, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Bottom Tachibana Makoto, But it could be anywhere really, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto & Tokyo, Shameless Smut, Top Nanase Haruka, Top Tachibana Makoto, you read that right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:08:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru has every intention of waking up long before Makoto to make a special breakfast for their anniversary. However, it would seem that Makoto has other plans for their morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Time

**Author's Note:**

> Friends, I started this story a long time ago. Long being before _Dominate Me_ in October _(six stories ago)_. It was going to be an ambitious one, and it just kept getting steamrolled by more pressing ideas. And then as I mentioned before, I also wrote and posted _Magic of the Apron_ first because I wanted context in my own canon, as it were (I’m sure you’ve all seen the famous apron sex before but I mean, what can I say perfectionism). And THEN this story has sat fully written in my notebook, awaiting attention. 
> 
> So here I am, finally giving it the attention it deserves. I hope you enjoy! (Also in terms of what anniversary this is, it’s whatever you like :D)

Haru’s eyes slowly fluttered open, drawn from sleep by the light peeking around the edge of the curtains. He stared at the light for a moment, gauging what time it was before he decided it was indeed time to get up. His arms almost automatically drifted to the pair wrapped around his waist, smoothing over the soft skin. Makoto’s gentle breathing brushed against his ear; he was still fast asleep. Haru wasn’t surprised. He was usually the first one to wake up by at least an hour, and today was no exception. On the contrary, Haru had actually been counting on it. Today was their anniversary, and Haru had wanted to make sure that he would have all the time he needed to make the breakfast he had planned before Makoto woke up. It wasn’t unusual for Haru to make breakfast on a Saturday morning, but he wanted to pull out all of the stops.

 

With that thought in mind, Haru started to gently extricate himself from Makoto’s embrace. He was usually the first up sure, but Makoto was a deceptively light sleeper; one wrong move, and—

 

Haru let out a small ‘ _oof_ ’ as he abruptly found himself held more tightly against Makoto than he had been before. He felt every curve of Makoto’s hard body pressed against his back: his rock-hard pecs, his rock-hard abs, his rock-hard—

 

“Good morning, Haru-chan,” Makoto said in a gravelly voice, low from sleep.

 

“Drop the chan,” Haru said automatically, still delicately trying to remove himself from Makoto’s hold. No luck. “I didn’t mean to wake you.”

 

“You didn’t,” Makoto said lightly, lips dropping to place lingering kisses on Haru’s neck.

 

Haru’s eyes widened a fraction. “But you were—”

 

“Waiting for you to get up,” Makoto finished, lips not moving from Haru’s neck. “It’s early enough as it is.”  

 

“But Makoto…” Haru started, words trailing off momentarily as Makoto bit down on his ear lightly. He bit back a groan as his own body _woke up_ as well. “I wanted to make us breakfast…”

 

“Okay,” Makoto agreed, but didn’t even stop his attentions as he added, “but first I’d like to have breakfast right here.” He shifted suddenly, pulling on Haru’s shoulder so that he lay flat on his back below him. Before Haru could reply Makoto leaned down, lips closing any argument that Haru might have offered. Makoto worked magic with his lips and tongue, and all thoughts of cooking flew right out of Haru’s head as he wrapped his arms around Makoto’s neck, grasping at his back as Makoto turned up the heat. His hand slid leisurely over Haru’s briefs and up his bare chest, pausing to tweak Haru’s nipple between thumb and forefinger. Haru gasped against Makoto’s lips, breath coming quicker as Makoto pulled his lips away, leaving a hot trail of kisses down Haru’s neck.

 

“Makoto…” Haru murmured, a hand sliding into Makoto’s hair as Makoto continued his descent, barely pausing to give Haru’s other nipple a parting lick as he moved down the path of Haru’s abdomen toward his destination. Haru was way ahead of him; his other hand was already tugging his underwear down when Makoto stilled him, hand covering his. Haru raised an eyebrow, but Makoto simply grinned in response as he placed a lascivious kiss to Haru’s hipbone. Both of Haru’s hands found their way into Makoto’s hair now, trying to guide him to where he wanted. Makoto would not be deterred however, and he took his time littering the edge of Haru’s briefs with tantalizing nips and kisses. Finally, a long groan escaped Haru’s throat; he could take this no longer.

 

“Makoto,” he said again, pausing to clear his throat so his voice would sound even, “don’t you want to go…lower?”

 

Makoto’s eyes lit up teasingly as if he genuinely hadn’t thought of doing that before. “An excellent idea, Haru-chan…” he said before placing one last kiss to Haru’s abdomen.

 

Haru barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. When Makoto was in a teasing mood, nothing short of begging would get him to acquiesce…which of course, Haru wasn’t going to do.

 

Yet.

 

Instead of taking the waistline of Haru’s underwear by his teeth to pull them down like Haru had expected him to, Makoto’s kisses simply continued their scandalous trail downwards atop them. Haru couldn’t restrain himself this time, and a surprised gasp escaped his lips as he felt Makoto’s tongue dampen the fabric over his insistent arousal, tracing the ridge of it through his briefs. He started to squirm, so Makoto held his hips tightly, forcing him to accept his attentions. He nipped at him playfully, and Haru groaned and shut his eyes, quickly losing his wits to his frustration.

 

Makoto noticed his inner turmoil of course. “Is something wrong, Haru?”

 

Haru could hear his smirk without looking. He bit his lip, forcing himself to get a grip as he opened his eyes. “No,” Haru replied, and he was proud that he hadn’t stuttered out the word. Two could play this little game. “More.”

 

“More?” Makoto repeated, eyes sparkling with uncharacteristic mischief; clearly he was expecting Haru to say that. “If you say so.” Makoto opened his mouth and, finding the head of Haru’s erection, took what the fabric allowed him to into his mouth, sucking wetly. Haru bucked up against his hands but Makoto held him down, continuing his delicious torture. Haru shuddered and gasped, hands dropping from Makoto to grip frantically at the sheets. Makoto noticed this and looked up at him, wordlessly lifting an eyebrow in question.

 

Haru remained stubborn. “ _More,_ ” he said resolutely, and he let out another gasp as Makoto suddenly spread his leg wide, lips kissing down the length of his erection to tease at his entrance. Haru’s eyes widened as he realized what Makoto intended to do—

 

_“Makoto,”_ he said urgently, but his words fell on deaf ears as Makoto’s tongue pushed against the fabric, pressing teasingly inside Haru in a way that did nothing to provide any relief from the inescapable haze of pleasure Haru was trapped in. Makoto was the only one who could help him escape, could help him find true release. Makoto’s tongue twisted at his entrance, and Haru moaned brokenly.

 

“Makoto _please,_ I can’t take it anymore,” he said in a rush, one hand reaching forward blindly for Makoto, beckoning him. **_“Please.”_**

 

Makoto finally pulled back, easing Haru’s underwear down his legs as he offered him a sincere smile. “Of course Haru,” he said tenderly. Haru was too far gone however, and the moment his legs were free he wrapped them around Makoto’s waist, pulling him to his entrance.

 

Makoto tried to resist. “Haru wait, I barely did anything to get you ready—”

 

“It’s fine,” Haru slurred, undeterred as he felt Makoto’s full arousal brush against him. It took him until this point to realize that Makoto still had his underwear on. He pushed at it, lowering it just enough so he could get at what he wanted.

 

Both of them groaned in unison as Makoto slowly slid inside, filling Haru with his hard length. Haru let out a cry of relief and snapped his hips forward, unable to wait a moment longer. A surprised moan escaped Makoto’s mouth at Haru’s sudden pace; he struggled to keep up, planting both hands atop the bed for balance. Haru clung to him, kissing Makoto feverishly as he tried to convey through his kiss what he wanted, what he _needed_. Makoto only moaned louder in response, hips finally matching Haru’s rhythm as the two desperately sought release. Haru tried to hike his leg up higher, and Makoto reached for it with a hand, stretching the position so that Haru gasped breathlessly against his lips at every thrust.  

 

Haru could take no more. “Makoto, Makoto I’m—” Makoto covered his lips again, swallowing both of their groans as release came. Haru’s hips snapped taught, and Makoto continued thrusting forward for as long as he could, trying desperately to keep hold of he and Haru’s shared bliss.

 

Soon his strokes faltered, and he lurched to the side, barely propping himself up on an elbow. Haru panted harshly as he lay flat on the bed, boneless.

 

After a moment he cleared his throat, saying “Well…that wasn’t what _I_ was expecting our anniversary sex to be…”

 

“I’m sorry Haru!” Makoto suddenly wailed, green eyes pleading for forgiveness, “It’s just that I woke up so early, and you were so peaceful and beautiful lying in my arms, and before long I couldn’t help but think—”

 

“It’s fine Makoto,” Haru said with a sated smile, “I don’t mind. I’m allowed to tease too, aren’t I?”

 

Makoto snapped his mouth shut at Haru’s response before he unleashed a brilliant smile, kissing Haru chastely on the lips. “I love you, Haru-chan.”  

 

“I love you too,” Haru replied, kissing him again for good measure. “I think it’ll be awhile before breakfast though…” He trailed off, experimentally shifting his hips to see how much it hurt. He really should’ve listened to Makoto earlier.

 

“Don’t worry about breakfast,” Makoto said apologetically as he started to get off the bed. “Let’s get cleaned up and I’ll take care of it.”

 

“You?” Haru asked, unable to resist commenting. In truth, Makoto’s cooking had improved markedly over the years…but it was still fun to tease him about it.

 

Makoto reacted predictably to the jibe. “Haruuu!” he complained, staring down at him on the bed, “It’ll be fine, I swear!”

 

“I know,” Haru said with a little smile.

 

Makoto paused to smile back before he leaned forward, reaching for Haru. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

“I can walk,” Haru insisted, stubbornly ignoring the little pains at the small of his back as he tried to get up.

 

“I won’t take no for an answer Haru,” Makoto said, already scooping Haru into his arms as he headed for the bathroom, “We’re going to get cleaned up, and then you’re going to come lay back down until breakfast is ready.”

 

“Fine,” Haru agreed, “…as long as I don’t have to get up to call the fire department.”

 

“Haru!”

 

\---((Some Time Later))---

 

In the end, after their shower Haru had ended up following Makoto’s orders, lying back down while Makoto took care of breakfast. He dozed lightly for a while until the smell of cooking food could no longer be ignored.

 

_I’ll just check on him,_ Haru thought, slowly rising from the bed, _and make sure he doesn’t need any help._ He headed for the kitchen but stopped in the doorway, frozen by the sight that greeted him.

 

Makoto stood at the stove dressed in nothing but his underwear and Haru’s apron, putting the finishing touches on their meal. Haru found himself drawn to him like a magnet, coming to a halt just behind him to slide his hands up Makoto’s bare back, stopping at his shoulders.

 

“Looks delicious,” Haru murmured directly in Makoto’s ear; he was pleased to see Makoto shudder in response.

 

Makoto ignored his body’s reaction however, grateful for Haru’s praise of his cooking. “Thanks! I’ve been really working at it—”

 

“I wasn’t talking about the food,” Haru interrupted in a low voice, one hand sliding over Makoto’s shoulder and underneath the apron, tweaking Makoto’s nipple teasingly. “Did you really think you could get away with wearing _my_ apron?”

 

Makoto shuddered again, but tried in vain to keep his focus. “W-Well, I was doing the cooking, so it makes sense?”

 

“Tease,” Haru accused, his other hand slipping further beneath the apron to caress Makoto’s abdomen. “You knew _exactly_ what this would do to me.”

 

“Only because I know what it does to _me,_ ” Makoto couldn’t help but reply, turning off the stove as he tried to turn to face Haru. He wouldn’t let him. “Haru, let’s wait, the food will get cold—”

 

“You never let me get away with that answer,” Haru replied directly into Makoto’s ear again, nipping at the shell, “What makes you think that I’d be okay with it?” Discussion closed in Haru’s mind, he stood on his tiptoes to lean over Makoto’s shoulder and kiss him thoroughly. Makoto moaned into the kiss, hands gripping the counter tightly as Haru’s hands made quick work of him. Haru managed to push Makoto’s underwear down far enough until Makoto could get them off the rest of the way himself, and they dropped to his feet on the floor. Makoto nearly buckled onto the counter at the sudden onslaught of Haru’s hands; one deftly wrapped around his already aching erection while the other slipped a finger inside of him. Makoto cried out and Haru couldn’t help but grin at his success; he brushed his foot against Makoto’s, wordlessly encouraging him to widen his stance and give Haru better access.

 

“H-Haru,” Makoto whined, allowing himself to be bent over the counter, leaving himself open to Haru’s pleasure. Haru curled over him like a second skin, adding another finger as he continued his ruthless attentions to Makoto’s arousal. Makoto let out another loud moan; the rough fabric of the apron rubbing against him combined with Haru’s caresses was almost too much.

 

“I can’t believe you don’t do this to me more often,” Haru continued against Makoto’s throat, placing hot kisses there as he worked a third finger in. “If I were you, I’d never be able to resist this…” Haru trailed off as words failed him; Makoto looked so right, so sexy in _his_ apron, it seemed only natural that fucking him on the countertop was the next step.

 

Makoto gasped as Haru laved his tongue over a particularly sensitive spot near his collarbone. “It takes…a lot of…willpower, I assure you.”

 

“Well I don’t have any,” Haru said definitively, pulling completely away from Makoto briefly to make short work of his own underwear. He returned to Makoto, sliding his erection tantalizingly over Makoto’s entrance. “I’m going to take you right here on this counter Makoto; I’ve lost count how many times you’ve done the same to me.”

 

“ _Please,_ ” was all Makoto could get out, and he let out a groan of fulfillment as Haru slid inside him, filling him. He tried to push back, to get Haru to come to him faster, but Haru had a firm grip on his hips and was having none of that. He took his time, eventually bottoming out inside Makoto. Makoto moaned in relief, but it quickly turned to one of frustration as Haru simply stayed there, unmoving.

 

“What…are you waiting for?” Makoto gasped out, looking back at him out of the corner of his eye.

 

Haru smiled softly. “Just enjoying the view.” He paused for one more moment before his grip tightened on Makoto’s hips, and he started to move, setting a demanding pace. Makoto’s knees shook as he braced himself on the counter, willing himself not to collapse. Haru knew that once Makoto’s strength gave out he wouldn’t be able to support him for long, so he went straight for kill, hitting Makoto’s prostate with each rapid thrust.

 

Makoto’s reaction was immediate; he shuddered uncontrollably, moaning his approval. “ _Haru…_ ” he pleaded, needing the sweet pleasure and release that only Haru could give him.   

 

“I know,” Haru said on a gasp, impossibly speeding up his pace, “I _know,_ just…a little…” he broke off, opting instead to speak with actions as a hand slid from Makoto’s hip to his erection again, pumping in time to Haru’s thrusts.

 

“ _Ha **ru!**_ H-Haru, that’s, ah, a _aah—”_ Makoto’s words trailed off into a yell as his climax was suddenly upon him; he gripped the counter so hard his knuckles turned white, focusing on nothing but _Haru_ as he crossed into oblivion. Haru bit his lip, unable to completely mask his groan of pure ecstasy as Makoto tightened around him, sending him racing to his release. He cried out, thrusts turning erratic as he spent himself, holding onto Makoto’s hip for dear life. As the two floated down from their high, Haru found that he really couldn’t support Makoto’s dead weight for long; he gently eased the both of them down into a sitting position, leaning against the front of the counter as he held Makoto tightly against him. The two caught their breath, basking in the warmth and feel of each other.

 

“I guess we’ll have to clean up again,” Makoto said with a chuckle.

 

Haru winced. “Sorry,” he said, but Makoto quickly leaned up to kiss him, needing to show him that he wasn’t upset with the situation at all.

 

“Don’t worry about it Haru,” Makoto said smiling, “I guess the magic of your apron works both ways.”

 

Haru blushed and changed the subject. “How about after we clean up we finally eat breakfast?”

 

“Good idea,” Makoto said in agreement as Haru stood and helped him up. “And afterward, how about we…about what you mentioned before…”

 

Even if he hadn’t been able to see the telltale burning red of Makoto’s blush Haru knew what Makoto was referencing. “Yes,” Haru agreed, “Real anniversary sex.”

 

Before Haru could walk away towards the bathroom, Makoto pulled him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Happy anniversary, Haru-chan. I love you,” he said tenderly, grip tightening around him.

 

“Drop the chan,” Haru found himself saying, but he leaned upwards to press a chaste kiss to Makoto’s lips. “I love you too.”

 

Makoto smiled, reluctantly giving Haru his freedom so they could go clean up for breakfast.

 

\---((The End!))---

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Can you see the exact moment I got the idea for the companion story I mean seriously~~
> 
>  
> 
> So there you have it! This story needs some love guys. It’s been a long time coming. Please let me know what you thought!
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
